The toy grenades found on sale at present are exclusively of knock-triggered or impact triggered type, in other words, a flying grenade of such kind is immediately triggered at the very instant it just touches the ground without any time delay like that of real grenades. Moreover, such kind of grenades can be triggered only when they strike the ground in some definite manner, and this does not certainly ensure a successful triggering. Consequently, such toy grenades are liable to lack the impression of reality and fail to arouse the interest of people. Notwithstanding that the fast developing electronic industry has made it possible to accomplish an effect of delayed explosion easily with only a few tiny electronic parts, it constributes little to toy grenade technology. Moreover, because the manner that children play with toy grenades is exclusively by hurling it at their imaginary enemies which always results in a severe knock, impact, and jolt when a hurled toy grenade falls, bounces, and rolls on the hard ground, this excludes the possibility of the application of the delicate yet fragile electronic parts for they are extremely vulnerable to such frequent and terrible concussion which may cause serious disconnection, poor contact, or destruction of the complicated circuit.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide one kind of toy grenades with a delay triggering device the explosive head of which can be exploded automatically a few seconds after the safety pin ring has been pulled unless the safety lever is kept squeezed, thus simulating the characteristic of an actual grenade to an extent to entertain the players.
It is another object of the present invention to provide one kind of delay triggered toy grenades comprising a few knock-endurable component parts which not only enable the invention to tolerate severe knocks and concussion without being injured by incessant use, but also effectively reduce the cost of production so that everyone can afford it.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide one kind of delay triggered toy grenades having a consumed explosive head that can be recharged conveniently after having been used.